deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
MattyB
Matthew Barrett '''(born 2003), also known by the stage name '''Matty B, is a former Australian rapper, now employed as a miner in Western Australia's mining industry. Battle vs Lil Fred (by Justin Sommers) MattyB:5 Lil Fred:5 The battle starts with MattyB,2 BBoys and 2 BGirls leading to the car lot outside Matty's Concert waiting for the BBus. Meanwhile, Lil Fred,Reggie (the dummy),A Teddy Bear,a stuffed cat and bunny are sneaking through the lot. Lil Fred leads his henchmen through the lot, but wind up running into MattyB and his team. Both sides manage to get off one kill with each of their Long Range Weapons, the Microphone Catapult and the Ninja Crossbow. MattyB:4 Lil Fred:4 Both teams scramble and run off in different directions. A BGirl runs from the stuffed cat in between two cars. As the cat begins to catch up, the BGirl puts on the Death App and a beam vaporises the cat. MattyB:4 Lil Fred:3 The BGirl escapes, but runs into the Teddy Bear, wielding an Ninja Crossbow. The Bolt peirces right through the BGirl's heart. MattyB:3 Lil Fred:3 A BBoy pulls the Microphone Catapult's trigger, causing the Microphone to go flying and kill the Teddy Bear by hitting it's head. MattyB:3 Lil Fred:2 Reggie runs in between the cars, but is spotted by a BBoy. He grabs a Microphone of the dead Teddy Bear and hits Reggie multiple times, killing him. MattyB:3 Lil Fred:1 Lil Fred slowly enters a motorhome, keeping an eye out for MattyB. He opens a closet door and sees a hand holding an Microphone. He quickly moves to avoid the swing, and then pulls out the BBoy from the closet. The two get into a fight, with the BBoy throwing Lil Fred against the cupboards. Outside, the BBoy that killed Reggie sees the two boys and prepares another Microphone. Lil Fred pushes the BBoy against the wall and knocks him to the floor, then looks out the window just in time to see the BBoy with the Microphone's hand on the trigger. He quickly runs out of the motorhome, leaving the BBoy inside. The BBoy outside pulls the trigger, unaware that Lil Fred left without the other BBoy. The BBoy gets up and sees the Microphone flying towards the Motorhome, leaving only enough time to scream in terror before he gets hit in the head. MattyB:2 Lil Fred:1 The BBoy pulls out his Stilleto and runs after Lil Fred. Lil Fred turns and grabs his Ice Pick. The BBoy catches up and tries to stab him, but Lil Fred swings a car door in his face. The two struggle to gain control of their knives and Lil Fred leader gains the upper hand, stabbing the BBoy in the throat. MattyB:1 Lil Fred:1 MattyB rushes in with a Microphone and tries to hit Lil Fred. He picks up a Ninja Crossbow from Reggie and runs from MattyB, trying to shoot him. The chase leads to the BBus. Lil Fred runs into the bus and pulls out his laptop. MattyB runs in,Lil Fred grabs Matty and kills him by crushing his head with the laptop. Lil Fred raises his fist and yells "For The Fudgecrackers!" in victory. Winner:Lil Fred